A Dawn of a Slayer
by Witcher
Summary: As Dawn arrives in the new town of Hickory, Ohio, a new threat awakens to corrupt Earth using the Hellmouth.
1. Normal Me

A Dawn of a Slayer

Normal Me

I was never born, I was made. But that's a completely different story. That story isn't mine, though it does revolve around me. I can sum it up if you want? These freaky monks made me in some time I don't remember when. I was called the Key, because my blood would open the door to all dimensions, heavenly or hellish. Thing is, when I was first created, I was energy. Pure, brilliant energy. Then, this Hellgod, Glory, was banished to Earth in the form of a human man. But the wall between the two started to fade and Glory started to concoct a plan to return home... using me as her ticket. When the monks caught wind of her plan, they made me human. They took the living slayer; a girl named Buffy, and gave me a resemblance to her. They then warped Buffy and her mom's memories to include me in them, making it seem like I was Buffy's sister. Glory found out and kidnapped me, then used my blood to open the portal. Buffy saved me, killed Glory, and we lived somewhat happily ever after. Ok, so not really.

Two years later, there was this great battle. Down underneath Sunnydale, a small California town over a Hellmouth (mystically evil convergence of magic leading into Hell), was a large, and I mean huge, cavern filled with thousands of aged vampyrs. These vampyrs were stronger than your normal ones. And so totally gross, too. We ended up releasing the slayer powers, slayers are special girls chosen to fight vampyrs by godly beings, in all potential slayers. Awesome effects. But we almost lost, would it have not been for Spike, Buffy's lover. He had this talisman that let the sun shine through him and dusted all the vampyrs, he as well. The force of this awesome sight caused Sunnydale to collapse, but don't worry, no one lived there anymore.

From there, Buffy left and journeyed to Italy. Haven't heard from her since. Why you ask? Maybe because I'm not there! She said I should finish high school before I saw the rest of the world. So Willow, her lover Kennedy, and I settled down on top of the second Hellmouth in Cleveland, Ohio.

So that's where we are now: super-powerful witch, Willow; sultry, diva slayer, Kennedy; and normal, not really, Me. All under one roof. Thing is, I'm not as normal as I was when I left Sunnydale anymore.


	2. Hi, I'm New, Not Really

A Dawn of a Slayer

Hi, I'm New... Not Really

I opened my eyes to a dark sky outside my window. It was only six thirty in the morning, last time I checked my clock. In Sunnydale, you could see a small sliver of sun by now, but here, trees cover that up. Tall, fat evergreen trees with leaves that sting if you run your hand through them. Not like palm trees; if you were able to climb them, their leaves would feel light and soft. They have some trees here that they have back home, but they're leaves aren't as waxy and thick. It's a little odd to me, but nothing to really worry about.

I rolled over and looked around my darkened room. Boxes are everywhere; the only thing filled or unpacked was my closet and jewelry. Everything else is sealed away with tape and cardboard. I hate this place, this Ohio. This town called Hickory, just outside of Cleveland. It's cold, it's wet, and I hear it snows pretty badly.

There's a subtle knock on my door as it's opened, letting light from the hallway flood in. I close my eyes in slight pain. "Hey kid." It's Kennedy, Willow's lover. She has a harsh voice, but it's grown on me, considering I've shared my morning doughnuts with her (as well as forty other girls) for half a year. I trained with her, I fought with her, and I partied with her. She was more of a sister than Buffy could ever be. Though Kennedy's voice was hard, Buffy's skin was harder. But Kennedy was delicate, though she did put up an act. And I could relate a lot better to her than Buffy any day. "It's time for your first day." I opened my eyes to her silhouette as she walked in and sat down. "Are you excited at all?" I couldn't very well see her face, but I could hear the worry in her face. I was going to another high school over a Hellmouth. Last one I went to, it was under the library. Until Buffy blew the school up at her graduation. It was to destroy a giant snake-demon, don't ask. The it was rebuilt, and the principal's office was right over it.

"Yeah, I just have to make surer I'm noticed. Constantly." On a Hellmouth, if you felt you're invisible to people, you become invisible. Another horrible side effect to its magic.

She chuckled at my joke. "Hurry up so I can drive you to school."

"You're driving me? Why not Willow?" At least Willow watches the road.

"What's wrong with my driving? I drive fine. Now get ready."

She goes out of the room and I push the covers off me. Nothing really special about my body, though I am a little too thin. But it can't be helped. I'm just really glad I have my own bathroom, seeing as how one connects to my room and the other upstairs one Kenned and Willow both share.

My bathroom is a paisley blue with a ton of scented candles, a guilty pleasure of mine. My mirror is huge; a lot bigger than what I would want it to be, but it's fine. When the shower starts, steam quickly rises, fogging everything. I strip and jump into the streams and tug soap and shampoo into crevices, rinsing it away in the water.

Fully clean, I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, and journey back to my room to get dressed. I have thirty minutes; twenty if you count the ten-minute ride. Oh my God, do I hate Kennedy's driving.

I got dressed and met Kennedy downstairs. We only have one vehicle, and it was Spike's; Buffy had given it to Kennedy after he died. Spike's vehicle, by the way, was a motorcycle.

Willow came from the kitchen and handed me some money for lunch. Willow was like a mom to me after my real one died. Not to mention she's a super-powerful witch. "Hey Dawney," she said in a soft tone. That was her nickname for me since I was little... memory wise anyway. "Have a good day. You have your cell phone, right?"

"Yes, Willow."

"Alright, wear your helmet on your way to school."

Like I wouldn't? "Yes, Willow."

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon." She bent down, letting her red hair fall over my face as she kissed my cheek. "Let me know if anything weird happens?"

"Of course."

"Come on, kid," Kennedy ordered. "We got to get you to school."

My stomach churned to the thought of Kennedy and I on her motorbike. "_Willow," _I thought. Thank God Willow could read minds. _"Can't you magic me there or something?"_

And then I heard her response in my mind. _"No, I'm busy with preparations."_

I huffed and picked up my bag, ready for my first day at a new school.

So Kennedy and I went into the garage and I pushed the button to open the door. The sky outside seemed lighter; a hint of where stars once shone, and the transparent shape of the moon. "Hop on, kid."

I turned around and saw Kennedy in a leather jacket and hair tucked under a gleaming red helmet. The image reminded me of Spike, and I missed him till my heart ached. I can't explain my relationship with Spike much, other than he was the only one who treated me my age when Glory was still alive. "Kennedy, can you at least once call me my name?"

"Alright, _Dawn_, get on before I run you over. Besides, there's nothing cooler than arriving for your first day on the back of a Harley."

I beg to differ. I straddled the back of the bike and strapped on my helmet. I just knew that for the rest of the day, I'd have a headache.

The bike started with a rumble that never ceased, and before I knew it, we were on the road with my new school in sight. This town was unpleasantly small, nothing like what Sunnydale was. Sure it had a mall, it had a street full of weird shops, but no Magic Shop like the one I volunteered in, no big graveyards I could hang out in and talk to Spike or watch Buffy slay. This place was not home, though it did have one major likeness: it was over a Hellmouth.

The entrance to Hickory High School remained locked until five minutes before school actually started. Which meant that when Kennedy and I arrived, it'd caused a big commotion.

So, the motorbike roared down the street and stopped dead center in front of everyone. They all turned around as I whipped my helmet off, flinging my brown hair everywhere. I could see their stares, but I couldn't read them. They could be in awe, or looking at me like I'm some kind of a freak. I hopped off the bike and kissed Kennedy on the cheek. The ride wasn't as bed as I thought it would be. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Remember to scout out anything weird," She whispered back.

"I will," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look."

"Fine, I won't give you that look, but only if you stop calling me kid."

"Yeah, right. See ya', _kid_." She roared up her bike and whirred off on it, leaving me to stand alone in front of the crowd.

I put on a fake smile and walked a few paces forward thinking: don't trip, don't trip, and don't trip! I stopped when a girl, about my height with dark hair and skin, started walking up towards me. "Hi, my name's Alana," she said, extending her hand. I took it, smiling for real this time. "Awesome bike. Was that your sister?"

"Thanks, and no. She's my guardian's partner."

"Partner?"

"Lover."

"Oh, how cool. So you're obviously new."

Not really. "Yeah, kinda a flaw in my existence." We both laughed.

"You'll like it here. Hickory might be small, but it stays interesting."

I bet.

"So what's your name?"

"Dawn, Dawn Summers."


	3. I Have a Headache!

A Dawn of a Slayer

I Have a Headache!

At lunch, Alana and I sat with one of her friends, Sam. He was a tall guy, a little on the skinny side though. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail only reaching down to his neck. My first impression was that he was a senior, but he was definitely in my grade.

"Hey, I'm Sam. I'm a junior." See? His bright blue eyes looked up at me as I sat down with my salad. "Are you sure you wouldn't want something else to eat?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at my salad. It looked all right: green lettuce, red tomatoes, and yellow... yellow... "What are the yellow things?" I looked back down and saw the large yellow thing start to move. Screaming slightly, I threw the salad into the trash and left it at that. "Oh my God, gross. What all was that?"

"The chilly-pepper roaches."

"What?"

"A recent development in Hickory's Weirdness," Alana explained.

"Hickory's Weirdness?"

"Yeah, a ton of weird stuff happens here. Ever seen the show O'Grady?" Sam asked.

"No, we don't have television at my house."

"Oh, well it's about this town where weird things happen because of this force they named the 'Weirdness'. So being that the 'Weirdness' is copyrighted, we, as in Alana and I, call it Hickory's Weirdness. But everyone else thinks all the creepy stuff is random coincidences."

Wow, they've explained it all in a completely believable theory, of course this theory is completely wrong. "Are you sure it can't be explained in another way?"

"Well... we do have another theory," Alana started. "But it's completely out-there."

"More out-there than relating everyday life to a TV show?"

"Very true," Sam chimed.

"Alright... we have this theory, from a book I found last year on vacation to London, that this town might be on a Hellmouth."

Wait... what? "Wait... what?"

"In my book, it explains the Hellmouth as a center for mystically evil magic. Weird, out-of-the ordinary happenings occur including disappearances, deaths, and demons. But it's completely false."

No, actually it isn't. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the only way a Hellmouth was real is if our whole existence is based on a lie. We're always taught magic was a false belief. That demons were only in our heads. And people killed people. That's what I believe anyway."

"What about you, Sam?"

"I'm open to anything that can explain why my coat had teeth this morning." We all laughed at his joke, but an inkling in my mind said he was telling the truth.

I wonder if I could tell these people about... well, everything. The Hellmouth, my so-called sister and the people I live with, about the demons I've seen and faced while in California? No, I have to respect Willow's request and keep everything a secret. Just thinking about it all gives me a headache. Huh, there it is. It took a while.

"Alright, let's stop freaking the new girl out," Sam joked. "So what classes are you taking, Dawn?"

"Uh... let's see, my first block is World History and my second block is the same as Alana's, so Pre Calculus; my third block is Art III, and my fourth block is AP Chemistry."

"Who do you have for AP Chem?"

"I think his name's Branson?"

"Bronson, excellent. You'll have that class with my boyfriend and I."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah... do you have a problem with that?"

"If I did I wouldn't be living with a lesbian couple." And so again we laughed. I like these two; they're very open with a lot of things (kinda have to be) and very open with people. If only I could be open with them. God, I hate having to lie to my friends! Ow, don't think too hard, Dawn; you have headache, not a stomachache. I'm just glad I didn't eat those yellow things.

By fourth block I wanted nothing to do with math again, but sighing heavily for the fact I have it for 18 more weeks. I tried to do my homework for it in my Art class, but ended up drawing a sketch of myself hammering threes and x's and crap into the ground. My Art teacher loved it, but I knew I still had to do it. I just hope AP Chemistry would be better. But unfortunately, my headache had not subsided. In fact, I swear it had gotten worse since my interaction with those stupid problems.

When I walked into the classroom, the first thing I noticed was a senior-looking boy talking to the teacher. He wore a bright red and yellow jacket that was obviously a football letter jacket.

I turned to take in the classroom fully: three laminate tables, probably fireproof, sinks at the end of each, along with test tubes and beakers. It was an actual science room, not the cheap, tables at the back, desks in front thing my old school had.

Sam, standing in the back wearing a large, whit lab coat, waved enthusiastically to me. I smiled and walked to him, passing seven people staring at me. I guess my entrance onto school grounds hadn't passed over people's heads yet.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, how's your day so far?"

"Aggravating, I have such a headache from my calc homework."

He got up from the stool he was sitting on and pulled another white lab coat over me. "I knew math'd be the death of us all, I just didn't know it' be this soon." I laughed at his joke.

The jock started to walk off from the teacher's desk and head down the row. Ohh, God was he cute! Blonde hair (obviously dyed); tanned, toned torso.

"Ok, I'm not much for football, but I think I'll start going to the games," I whispered as the jock went into a cabinet and took out another lab coat.

"I see you have your eyes on Hickory's quarterback, Jason," Sam whispered back.

"Most definitely."

"Fat chance."

Jason walked over and kissed Sam full on. Damn! Why are all the cute ones gay?!?

When Jason pulled away, Sam introduced me. "Jason, this is Dawn."

"Oh yeah, Motorcycle Girl."

"Great, I have a nickname."

"Class!" Mr. Bronson shouted. He was an old man, probably about fifty. He once had a full head of brown hair, but now it was diminished to a ring-around. "We have a new student today, I say we all, as in you all, gawk at her for a moment as if she was telling us about herself. Seeing as she will be."

I sighed and stood up. "My name is Dawn Summers, and I've been doing this all day. I have a headache, probably soon to escalate into a migraine. I have three hard classes this semester which I'm sure will all give me homework my first day here and I'd really like to go home as soon as possible."

That's what I would have like to say. "Hi, my name's Dawn Summers. I moved here from California, Sunnydale more accurately." I got a lot of "oohs" from this.

"You survived the earthquake?" Mr. Bronson asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my caretakers and I went to a refuge center. But we had insurance on our house so we got enough money to come here and get a fresh start."

All of a sudden, a lot of people started blurting out questions to me, but thankfully, Mr. Bronson started class.

At the end of school, Jason had offered me a ride with Alana and Sam, but I declined. I had to wait for Kennedy, cell phone or no cell phone.

Kennedy arrived about five minutes after Jason and all left the parking lot. "Hey, Kid," she yelled, taking off her helmet.

"Hey, Kennedy," I said rubbing my temples. The roar of the cycle did no justice for my headache.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache." I grabbed my helmet off the back and straddled the bike one last time for today.

When we got home, I quickly scuttled into the kitchen and took some Tylenol, hoping the medicine would work fast.

Kennedy and Willow walked in staring intently at each other, which meant they were conversing psychically. Willow noticed me and finished her conversation to start a new one. "Hey Dawney, how was your first day?"

"It was alright, I have a splitting headache though."

"Did you take some medicine?"

"Yeah, as soon as I got home."

"Um... Buffy called earlier."

My headache seared as she continued on, but I couldn't hear any of it. I closed my eyes to the pain; only to open them again as the weight subsided instantaneously. It was weird what I saw, and it took a while to realize what I was actually seeing.

Everything was in weird shades of color, and in between shades I could see things: cereal boxes in the cabinets; glasses in the cupboards; and Kennedy's cycle keys in her hand. I was seeing through things.


End file.
